


This Is How We Make Up After A Fight

by Moria



Series: SSSS: Saga of the Mages (aka Mageverse) [5]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dreamworld Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: After a fight, Reynir seeks out Lalli in the dreamworld to make amends, but it appears Lalli has already forgiven him. And he has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Season of Kink. Prompt here is "Bondage," and for the SSSS 100 Prompts challenge: 70. Bound and gagged. The inspiration for this came from [Page 326](http://www.sssscomic.com/comic.php?page=326), and I am so sorry (not sorry!) for perverting that page, hee! :) 
> 
> The actual fic, however, does take place at some point after Chapter 11, and the incident this fight is alluding to is the one on [Page 580](http://www.sssscomic.com/comic.php?page=580), when Lalli and Reynir don't have the Dreamworld to help them with that language barrier. 
> 
> As for the "journey" they speak of, that pertains to a long fic in the works for my 'verse.

The spiraling vines, stacked higher than Reynir’s full height, barricading him from reaching his lover—it was an all too painful reminder of their first encounter in the dreamworld, back when Lalli hated him, utterly despised him for reasons Reynir was all too glad to amend once he had learned the reason for it. 

Now he was back to square one, searching for the glow of pale eyes deep within the branched womb. 

“Lalli, I’m sorry, really I am!” Reynir spluttered helplessly to the tall mass before him. “I over-stepped some boundaries—again! I was so worried the thing would attack you— _you_ especially—that I went to shield you from it, but I also knew it had to only be some kind of omen and I wanted to assure you because you seemed distressed and—oh, Lalli, can’t we just talk this out, please!” 

From deep within the darkness came a flicker of blue. Reynir’s heart skipped a beat as hope dared rear her head. 

“Lalli? Will you talk with me now?” Reynir asked. “Listen, I’m _really_ sorry. I learned my lesson. You made your point by scratching up my arms really good; I can still feel the sting now. I promise I won’t do it again—no, I can’t promise that! I’ll be honest! I overreact, Lalli! I overreact, and I care so much for you! We went through so much in these past several weeks, and I—I wanted to protect you and—oh, I’m sorry! I still like you!” 

He stared, searching for any answer in the unblinking pale blue stare, but after several long silent moments passed with no further change, Reynir sighed and turned to leave. 

“I will rest on the edge of my Haven when—if—you’re ready to talk,” he offered sadly, hoping Lalli would call out to him. But Lalli wasn’t the sort to do that. Reynir knew that. 

Except what Lalli did next was not something Reynir expected from him either. 

He supposed it should have made sense. Lalli willed that vine-branch to smack him before, during that first encounter. It was not far-fetched to imagine he could will the vines to stretch out, grab Reynir by the arms and legs, and hoist him off the ground, sending him reeling back until he hit against the gnarled surface of the tree with a heavy thump. Like snakes the vines coiled around him, tugging away at his coat, tunic, pants, underwear—Reynir gasped out, but the cry for Lalli to help him died out as the jagged woody skin of vine wrapped around his ankles and wrists, around his ribs just below his fast-pacing heart, pinning him to the tree just an inch above the ground. 

“Lalli?” Reynir asked after a moment. The hollow tree quivered under him, leaves shaking near his ears as a shuffling slithered slowly from somewhere above. Craning his neck Reynir could just barely make out Lalli, just emerged between two boughs, gingerly climbing down towards him. Face impassive, focused on Reynir, the brightness of his eyes dulled back to their usual grey, revealing a strange hunger that left Reynir a little bit frightened—and a little thrilled. 

The first place Lalli kissed upon reaching him was his shoulder—a quick plant on freckled skin, touch quick, hasty, but not unthoughtful, reminiscent of weeks past, of their first moment. 

“Lalli?” Reynir asked again. “Do you want to talk, or—or something else?” His eyes widened when he became aware that Lalli wore nothing below the waist. 

“Is this how you want us to make up after our fight?” Reynir asked hesitantly as Lalli travelled lower, spreading soft warm kisses down his chest, the fur of his stole tickling a nipple, then his soft belly as Lalli lapped at his soft flesh, teasing; spidery thin fingers roaming, exploring. From this angle Reynir could see Lalli’s cock under his tunic, already hard for him. 

“I—if you could say something that would be nice—hey, at least untie me so I can touch you back! Lalli, please?” 

Lalli glanced over his shoulder, giving Reynir a cold smirk. 

“No,” he said. “And shut up.” 

He willed a vine around Reynir’s jaw, tightening around just enough to effectively silence him. Reynir gagged and instinctively tugged against his binds before stopping himself, realizing he almost threw off Lalli. If that happened the other mage would surely scratch his entire face raw for it. 

_You can still hear me, I know you can._

Lalli’s triumph little smile disappeared, replaced with a grunt. Reynir smiled sweetly. 

_Our bodies converged in these Havens, Lalli_ , Reynir reminded him, watching Lalli’s face closely as he heard the thoughts clearly in his own head. _We deemed our souls and mind to become one when we—when we went on that journey. Remember? It was your idea, love._

As reply Lalli’s eyes narrowed before a shudder ran up Reynir’s spine. Those cold fingers had swept over the head of his hardening cock, the touch teasing and vexing all the same. Glancing back at Lalli, Reynir noted the satisfied smirk. 

_Then so be it_ , Lalli replied back in mind. 

Swiftly Lalli slid off him and readjusted his position, getting to his knees right before his cock. He wrapped his arms around his legs, kissing up as his hands traveled up to massage his stomach in downward strokes, drawing closer towards his cock but never touching him. He kept at this, maddeningly slow as though transfixed with Reynir’s every inch of exposed skin. It wasn’t like he hadn’t explored him before at leisure, committing Reynir’s body to memory in some abandoned hotel many miles ago during some other dream. Reynir appreciated the attention; he was equally enamored with Lalli’s lovely form when he was completely unclothed, guiding Reynir to share in his secrets within his mind and his body. 

But the wait was starting to hurt, doubly so as Reynir could barely move with his binds. 

Whimpering, his hips lurched forward, just enough to get Lalli’s attention. Looking up, Lalli threw a wicked grin. 

_I hope this is bringing you agony._

_It is, Lalli. You’ve made your point. Now,_ please. 

Lalli shrugged. _I suppose I should._

Reynir bit his lower lip, shifting his head a little. Lalli’s own cock was dripping. 

_Suppose? You really should. You can hardly handle it yourself. You would be stroking yourself madly by now and crying out my name if we were in any other circumstance._ Gleefully he saw that the words turn Lalli’s face redder as one hand instinctively reached for his own cock before he forced it back. _I know how much you like the taste of me._

_Mrr. It’s better than what we’re forced to eat out there._

_Oh, please! I don’t want to think about this evening’s meal!_

With a coy smile, Lalli swooped close to his cock, his lips an inch from the head. He waited one more moment, perhaps just to torment Reynir for as long as he could endure, before finally giving in: with one smooth motion he took Reynir’s length into his hot, wet mouth. Gasping, Reynir’s head fell back against the tree, gasp drawn out of him. 

Lalli moaned around Reynir’s cock, the vibration nearly sending him over the edge as Reynir whimpered and trembled. _Thought you wanted this._

_Yes, yes! Of course I need this! Don’t think about stopping!_

The chuckle made Lalli pull out momentarily. 

“I’m not that cruel,” he said out loud as his fingers gripped around Reynir’s length. He stroked Reynir while gazing up at him silently, and his attention only stolen as he watched some of the pearly seed teem and dribble down his fingers. “I _do_ enjoy your taste. Sweet, like you. Sometimes I just come while sucking you dry. I cannot help myself.” 

To demonstrate he licked his fingers still gripping Reynir’s cock, moaning contently. Reynir bit his lip again. 

Lalli glanced back up, keeping his eyes on Reynir mischievously as he darted out a tongue, lapping away at Reynir’s seed from the red tip of his lover’s cock, teasing over the flesh just enough to make him squirm and gasp. Reynir twisted his wrists to grip the vines for support, whimpering loudly as Lalli softly suckled the head of his cock before taking in as much as he could, pulling out a little before taking more of him in. 

When Lalli pulled away again and met his eyes, Reynir’s seed dribbled down one corner of his pink lips, moaning softly as he took in breath. 

_You’re beautiful._

Lalli smiled but said nothing, going for him again. His fingers explored the other depths of Reynir, stroking his sac, and slipped deeper into him, and that was when Reynir had to look away, look above, stare into Lalli’s stars of his Haven as light and darkness blurred in his mind. Lalli’s name slipped out of his gagged mouth like a fevered mantra as Lalli’s mouth and fingers guided him through the heavens. The vines around his wrists and ankles tightened just as he was about to climax, which he was thankful for, needing the restraint, something to keep him grounded as he shuddered and bellowed out through his climax. 

As his breathing steadied back to a normal rhythm, Lalli reappeared on his feet, content and smiling wickedly. Reynir wouldn’t be surprised if Lalli did manage to suck him dry.

 _Enjoyed yourself? Are we even now? Am I forgiven?_

Lalli’s nod was too brief to really call it that; Reynir might have even misread it. But he felt the restraints loosen from around his limbs, and he descended gently the couple inches to the ground. 

Lalli pulled away the final vine from around Reynir’s mouth and traced his lips with one finger, the smell of Reynir still on him. Reynir moved in for a kiss, but it seemed Lalli, again, had other plans. 

He pulled off his stole and tunic, and took a step back, now completely bare. He smiled cheekily up at Reynir who could not tear his eyes away from him: naked, flushed, and hard for him. 

“You can touch me now, Reynir.”


End file.
